Black Heaven: Futanari Edition
by Bramha God
Summary: (ADOPTED FROM SONSANBI23) Summary inside! FutaNaruko, FutaHagoromo, God-like Naruko, NarukoxHarem. Read inside for more details


_**Summary: "My son Hagomoro believes I have no control over faith? He believes I have no power since he has me trapped in this pathetic orb?...I have always been God, and I still have that effect over every existing thing! He wants to bring light to his precious child of prophecy? I will bring total darkness..."**_

 _ **Futanari/Trangender Naruto**_

 _ **Godly Naruto(I kid you not)**_

 _ **Other characters from other anime/manga will appear**_

 _ **Naruto Harem(All Dark): Female/ Futa Hagoromo, Anko, Temari, Seras Victoria and the rest is yet to be decided...**_

 _ **Dark Naruto**_

 _ **Sasuke bashing later and villains still remain so.**_

 _ **Character death is likely so be warned.**_

 _ **Lemons will be unrealistic and public displays of Nudity is likely**_

 _AN/: Hey you guys!, if you still don't know who I am by the pen name then I am Bramha God, and I am glad to give life to this long forgotten story given to me by my brother in law Calvin Hammond better known as Sonsanbi23!I've been trying and trying to update IDC: Naruko Uzumaki but I guess I'm gonna have to just wait for that update and not rush it out, but besides that stuff, nothing here changes except for Hagoromo being a futa and Naruko being a futa from the very start of the story. Please R &R and spread the word about me!_

 **-X-**

 **Location Unknown**

The area was indescribable from a normal person's view as their was nothing but pure darkness...But it soon change to a darkly lit cave with an Egyptian sarcophagus in the center that is shaped into a sarcophagus made for a dead pharaoh as the many symbols of the Otsutsuki clan where scattered all over it with diamond-encrusted kenji just on the very top of the said sarcophagus. Kaguya Otsutsuki, dressed in her royal attire, looked on at the sarcophagus with a stoic look emanating no emotions as she said to herself, or rather the presence wondering in the cave...

"You...you have put me through so much. You pushed me too far...and you have made an enemy of me for far too long. I...once loved you as my own son along with your brother...but I see that having children was something I was never meant for on my own...I know you can hear me and your presence is in here clearly... in your tomb...but I do not wish for your pity as I have never needed it when you disobeyed me..."

Kaguya walked over to the left side of the sarcophagus and placed her right hand on the center...

"For a man who calls himself a savior of mankind, you have no idea or clue what you have just done, do you, my dear son?..."

Kaguya's hand soon began to glow with pure white-pale chakra giving of killing intent that gave a death-like effect overwhelming the presence in the cave with the sarcophagus slowly levitating off the ground...

"The prison you have designed to hold me is no more strong enough to contain my power. I am far more stronger then before...I know I will never see you again to bring down vengeance upon you. But that does not mean I can't destroy what you tried to establish...Just this once, I will let humanity be, but everything else will take effect to my very touch. There are many worlds that I have created before you and your insolent brother were born, and I will merge them to this one for my own personal liking. All you have written as faith and destiny will be scribbled away and re-written by me and only me. And even those who were chosen to seal me away will either evolve higher then myself, or sink deep into a Hallow pit of anguish and dark disparity.

From this day forth, Hagoromo, I stand in Heaven as Earth and the rest of the cosmos will be my Nursery. You, your sons and your brother will now be imprisoned deep within the hottest core known to all man, and you will never escape. I will never allow the likes of you to foil my plans and disrupt my order...However, I still find some use for your power..."

The sarcophagus began to raise up and stand up straight, and Kaguya removed her hand from the sarcophagus as she stepped back and waited for the lid to open. In just a few minutes, the entire sarcophagus turned to ash and smoke began to arise from the small holes of the ground. A naked feminine 5'1 figure stepped out and kneeled before Kaguya on both knees with her round buttox sitting on the back of her feet and the crotch of this naked woman appears to have not just the female sex organ but also that of a man which is a hard and throbbing 7 inches rubbing against the skin of the woman's stomach. The smoke was soon gone revealing a naked woman just a little shorter then Kaguya who has short grey hair ending at her neck with one small fringe covering her forehead and two other bangs covering the sides of her face. At the top of her head, there are two horns picking out, and her eyes have an endless red glow which contained ripple patterns and the last noticeable thing about her is the small tattoo in the center of her forehead which is a circle containing a ripple pattern and of course her naked form showing her D-cup breasts, a small patch of grey pubic hair and a 7 inch hard and pulsing penis with testicles being hidden by the valley of her thighs. The woman looked up to Kaguya showing her divine marvelous face to the rabbit goddess and spoke **(think of Integra's voice)**...

"Kaa-sama...".

Kaguya smirked to herself, feeling as if she had succeeded in ruining her son's image and replacing it with her own permanently. The Feminine transgender figure was of high beauty, even though she wore no clothing to match her beautiful naked body. She placed her hands on her knees giving a clear view of the milky lobes on her chest that were easily D-cup size, and her well toned stomach that has a steel piercing at the belly button and her penis with veins throbbing just about everywhere on the side pole. Kaguya looked down to the red haired woman and said...

"What is your name?"

"...Hagoromo Otsutsuki.."

"What are your given tittles?..."

"I am the Sage of the Six Paths. The Progenitor of the great Shinobi world and God of the Shinobi world. I am the saviour of the world, and the greatest being to ever live. I am now the mother of all Bijuu and lastly, I am now...the daughter of Kaguya Otsutsuki. The last Matriarch of the Otsutsuki clan and Queen Deity of the Universe, Galaxy and Cosmos.".

Kaguya smirks again as she says "Correct. Now then...do you know that you have a male counterpart that is your brother? And your body holds his true power?"

The red headed woman looked up to Kaguya as she nodded and replied "Hai Kaa-sama. I do not have a body of my own, as this one is a genetically modified body of my counterpart. I do wish for my own, but I humbly thank you for gifting me with such a strong immortal husk that will suit the illuminating power I have been born with. As you have created my soul, any command you bestow upon me will be my only purpose to fulfill, even if it is to die, I shall do so with asking why but how, when and where. As I sit on my dirty feet and rest my buttox as my penis stands completely straight in your presence as your beuty alone turns me on, I will walk the sun barefoot for you and sell my womanhood and manhood to any man or woman if you order me to. I will behead myself for many eons to demonstrate my undying loyalty to you, Kaa-sama. I am not like my counterpart, even if I share a name with him. I know that you already have your own will in the world trying to free you from my counterpart's captivity, but I can do so much more for you, Kaa-sama. My counterpart might have separated your power, but I can rejuvenate it ten times fold to over shadow your former-self to a better God then even those who came before you, Kaa-sama. Just as you have made me...I am born to do anything you can imagine..."

"Stand up, Hago-chan" said Kaguya. The red headed female stood up, and walked closer to Kaguya. Kaguya wrapped her arms around the woman not before caressing her body and touching the shaft of the said Hagoromo who growned in bliss at the touching and teasong, who in this case, hugged back as she buried herself into Kaguya's embrace...

"Hago-chan. Your purpose is to serve a girl who needs you more then I will. This girl, is the one who will decide my fate and destiny just as your counterpart has given her the decision and right to bring his peace or end any chance for the Earth to have any lasting idea of his peace. I cannot interfere with the girl's life and destiny, but I can effect her greatly through you which the very first step of it all is to tranform her into the gender you and I are. My time as leader of the Otsutsuki clan is soon to be finished, and there are many others of your clansmen who shall try to get to me and my level. That is why I will choose for that girl to be my heir. I am afraid that since I have lost most of myself through creating you, I have gained a life span that is soon to end leaving my power to form into my mindless beast form. You, Hago-chan, will live to make sure that my heir will grasp on to my power and serve to protect my nursery. You will give her all of my concubines and gift her all the woman from the elemental nations and those from other worlds. You too will be hers to own, and I know very well that she can easily fall for you regardless of anything unwell of you.".

Kaguya pulled away from the hug and kissed the red-headed woman on the forehead and wiped away the tears that came from the horny red-headed female's red ripple-pattern eyes and said to her...

"Hagoromo, my only true child...I hope that you will fulfill that purpose to it's best, and make sure that my heir will surpass me and my predecessors. I must leave the milky way galaxy and face my clan. I leave this galaxy to her now to protect and balance, and you will help her to keep it safe from anyone who tries to harm it. Can you do this, my precious little girl?"

The woman nodded in agreement and replied...

"Hai, Kaa-sama. Uzumaki Naruko is my only purpose in this world, and I will deliver her to her true destiny and bestow great power onto her that will come with equal responsibility and dignity with honour. All of her enemies will fear her every step, and they will all tremble upon her gaze, and fall like flies to her unmatched power. Women will swoon at her smile and so will man, and fall head over hills at her meer presence and godly beauty. She will strip the innocence of any female that kneels before her and so will I as I promise to be her first in both ways of mating. I will make sure of this, Kaa-sama. But I hope to see you again...if it is possible."

"Go now, Hagoromo-chan. Naruko's life is to begin soon, and she will need you at every step of her life. You will decide which time is right for you to be apart of life, but don't go too early or too late. And do not worry...I will return soon, Hago-chan, my beautiful crimson princess and my only beloved child. You are my greatest creation, and I know you will never fail me nor will you fail Uzumaki Naruko. And please...change her last name once you get to her..."

 _ **Time skip: 13 years and 6 months later**_

 _ **Three weeks after The Sasuke Retrieval Mission**_

 **Konohagakure No Sato: Hokage Tower...**.

In the office of the Hokage, Here we find Tsunade standing in front of her office desk folding her arms and sitting on the edge of the desk as she looks at the two ninja standing in front of her. One of them happens to be Anko Mitarashi dressed in her usual attire looking well rested but slightly hung over. The other was none other then Naruko Uzumaki, a very beautiful girl with long blond her with a few red strands here and there dressed in black jumpsuit pants with blue shinobi sandals, and black T-shirt that has the white konoha symbol on it and a pair of white fingerless gloves on her hands, with the last piece of clothing being the blue Konoha headband on her forehead.

"Good morning you two" said Tsunade "I was actually hoping I would get to speak to the both you about some things that I need to ask".

"I'll start with you Naruko. You mind telling me why you turned down Jiraya when he offered you an apprenticeship? That isn't something you normally turn down as that is what your peers would call a big step in your shinobi career".

Naruko brushed the back of her head with her right hand and replied "Well Hokage-sama, I turned him down because I just don't see the point of leaving Konoha when I have all I need to learn and train here. Don't get me wrong, I know his track record of giving apprenticeships to people as I learned in the shinobi acedemy that he is the forth Hokage's mentor and teacher. My reason is that the pervy sage told me why he normally isn't around and it's because of his spy network. He has to maintain it, and find out about the Akatsuki and their secrets to protect me. The last thing I wanna do is have him distracted with little old me and my selfish demands to be stronger then...sasuke and being Hokage. Anko-chan here has offered to help me train and so did Kurenai-san, plus, I'm starting to figure out how I can control the Kyuubi's two tails state on my own. I bet in just two years time, I'll be a better ninja then I am now- Dettabyo!"

Tsunade raised her eyebrow at what Naruko said as she thought to herself...

 _'She really believes she can get better on her own? It's a shame she doesn't know that Jiraya actually promised her father that she will train him?...and since when does she call me hokage-sama? It looks like she's changed a lot since that retrieval mission...that or her double-sided puberty is taking affect. Sometimes I question science if Naruko's gender truly is real or maybe she was born with some sort of Genjutsu on her person. There really isn't any record of someone being transgender in the world besides Naruko, and her 'manhood'_

 _so to speak is seriously hard not to look at when she has a hard on- Ugh! Bad thoughts Tsunade BAD THOUGHS!'._

"Alright" said Tsunade "But just remember that you won't get another offer like this from Jiraya again. His only trying to help you, NaruKo. If you believe that you can get stronger on your own then so be it. But if I see no results in three years then I'm gonna have to take away your ninja license and have you under anbu guard, Brat".

"Wait a minute here!" said Anko "Isn't that a little too extreme? She's not some prodigy like Itachi and Karumi so you can't just-

"Anko-chan, It's fine. I've proved Hokage-sama wrong before numerous times. I can handle this" said Naruko as she looked at Anko with a determined look which got the purple-haired interogator to soften up and nodd in agreement, but blush as whenever she would find herself looking into Naruko's eyes or her faceshe can't help but be marvelled and a crush on her all over again, age be damned! Tsunade smirked at this and said "Lets see if you can. Now then, I have some questions for you Anko. Will you mind informing me about the rumors of you using the curse seal on your neck?"

"(Sigh)Their true, Hokage-sama. I have been using it. I started using it when Naruko decided to try something and she unknowingly got rid of Orochimaru's disgusting presence in the seal through injecting some of the Kyuubi's bijuu chakra into it. I didn't notice it for a while, but I started to see the results when I could sleep well and not have to restrain the seal from Orochimaru trying to control me any longer. I tried it out once, and my reserves increased and my coils got bigger. My speed went up and my senses are now higher then they were before. I further used the seal's power in some A-rank missions, and I feel no side-effects at all, well(smirks) apart from having to be more attracted to Naruko-chan now more then ever". This caused Naruko to blush and avoid Anko's gaze, which made Tsunade raise her right eyebrow again in interest of what Anko said.

 _'These two were always inseparable according to what Sarutobi-sensei wrote in Anko's file. It looks like Naruko is her only friend besides Kurenai and Neko. In the ninja world, morality doesn't matter that much, so Anko wouldn't care if she was five years older then Naruko, put aside the fact that she is the only transgender girl in the world and possibly has the most irrestible penis no man could have,,,,that and she's most likely ruined for any man now(eyerolls). Not to forget Anko promised Naruko's mother to be her girlfriend back when she was still inside the womb...I guess I should let this be then.'_

"I see...well fine then. This will cause me one big headache when I tell the council, but it is minus one problem. Anyways, I have a mission for you two. It's a simple C-rank and it's just investigating some outrageous rumors that I've heard from the other Kages of Kumo, and Iwa. Do you both accept it?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama" said both Anko and Naruko as they gained a serious expression.

Tsunade got back to her seat and took out a file from her cabinet and opened it. She read it for while before handing it over to Anko...

"According to the information in the file, there has been some suspicious chakra radiation just off the northern parts of the fire country. The Raikage has been sending ninja to investigate, but none of them could exactly pin point where the chakra radiation is coming from. From what they said, the chakra is highly potent, and too dangerous to get close too, sort of like the poisonous chakra of a Bijuu. The chakra strangely enough appears to have some sort of spiritual essence that feeds on the chakra of anyone who tries to get near to the source. I don't know if that's all true since the ninja who where sent their either came back with mere shock, epilepsy or lose of insanity. I was hoping you two could check it out for me. If you find who or whatever it is, you must bring it back here by all costs, or simply request for immediate back up. Is that clear?". Naruko and Anko nodded in agreement, and both of them left to pack and leave for the mission.

 _'Now that I come to think of it. I always sensed some kind of odd presence in some of the mountains just nearby Kanzaku town. It's nothing I have ever felt before, and sometimes I get this sense of worry whenever I feel it or sense it. Something just isn't right about this...but sending a Jinichuriki like Naruko with Anko will hopefully give me some answers since the both of them have bijuu chakra in their coils. Anko may only have a little from the amount Naruko used to get rid of Orochimaru's presence in the seal, but it still counts...But wasn't this the case when Naruko had hrt outbreaks back when she was still a kid? Sarutobi-sensei mentioned Naruko having to be infected by some sort of chakra virus that has been altering her DNA a lot causing her to well...have a penis which is quite long and thick for even the most gifted men, but karumi and Jiraya have been trying to seal away the chakra as best as they could. I don't really think this is a good idea, but they are the only people I can think of sending there...'_

 _ **Two hours later...**_

Anko and Naruko where now traveling in a slow speed as they both decided to walk instead of tree hop. They both had back packs filled with supplies, while Naruto pocketed two small scrolls in her pockets...

"Anko-chan..."

"Ssssup?"

"Can I ask you something?". Anko looked at Naruko and nodded, which Naruko sighing at first and said "Am I really cut out to be a ninja?".

Anko stopped dead in her tracks, and gave Naruko a look of worry as she said to the blond-haired transgender genin...

"Naruko-chan, why would you ask me that? What's wrong exactly?"

"...Ever since the mission of trying to get Sasuke back, I've been thinking a lot...Why do I keep fighting and training when...in the end, I just don't get what I want or get to where I want to get? I grew up wanting nothing more then for people to respect me just as much as they respect the forth hokage, but all I ever get is just neglect and fear from nearly everyone with other people only taking interest in me because I'm a hemaprodite. I tried to make friends and...I just loose them all differently. Sasuke is gone and I know for sure he'll never come back if it doesn't benefit him against his dream. Sakura is still torn over his defection, and she hardly speaks to me now. Haku from the Land of the Wave mission could have been my friend...but she died by her own hand after seeing her only purpose of life and affection die. Sometimes...(sigh) I feel I'm not good enough to be apart of society because of who I am and what I am, even when some boys are just trying to get into my pants or see me naked for what I am. I don't blame the Kyuubi, you or even my parents who I don't know of. I just think that maybe...maybe Neji is right about destiny. You can't write it down, you can only follow what you have been given..."

"...Naruko-chan..."

Anko walked up to Naruko and kneeled before her and looked into her ocean-blue eyes and said...

"I've known you since you were a little girl running around and pranking people to get their attention. You did an awful lot to be noticed, and people did minus the perverts and all that, even though it got you in trouble most of the time. You survived a lot in your life, and it's not because you chose to, but I believe you were meant to survive all of that shit you have been through. I don't believe in this destiny crap just as much as you do, but sometimes...sometimes I believe that you are meant to be something very special in life. And it's because of that, and how much you mean to me that I will always be with you no matter what happens. Remember what you promised me when we first met each other in that ally?"

"Yeah...(smile)...I promised to never let another bad man touch you, even if I have to be the bad man or woman who will kill anyone who tries to harm you. I remember that...we were both in a bad situation that day, but I did something I didn't know I could do...(looks down) I'm sorry for-

"Don't be. You weren't yourself that day, and even though it was wrong and against my own will, I forgave you for it...(chuckles) As fucked up as it is, I actually believe that I'm attracted to men and women who enslave me and treat me like garbage all the time. Besides(smiles) You got rid of the bad part in my life and gave me nothing but happiness to live for. I could care less about what people say when they see me now. I'd rather be could 'the Kyuubi slut's bitch" then "Orochimaru's spawn' any day...I care about you, Naruko-chan, and I promise to always be there for you, no matter what happens to you or me. If you sell your soul to the devil to be stronger, then I will sell mine too just to make you even more stronger then him. If you wanna quit being a ninja and be a normo then I'll quit too and live with you in your messy little apartment and watch tv everyday of my life with you...but for my sake and yours, it's best you keep trying to be a ninja. I know you hate it when I say this, but it's what your mother would want".

Naruto kept quit for a minute...then looked back at Anko with a grin and replied "Your right! I'm gonna stick my ninja way, and I won't give up that easily! This time, it's not about my dreams, but for me now. One day, I'll find out what I'm really meant to do in this world, but until then, I will be the strongest Ninja and possibly the hottest Kunoichi in the entire world and I won't stop at nothing till everyone realizes that! And I don't care about what people will tell me anymore!"

"(Smirk) That's what I like to hear! That's the Naruko I know and love! Now then, let's carry on with this mission and be done with it so I can start your training fast!"

"Hai! Dettabyo!"

 _ **Night time...**_

Anko and Naruko have decided to take a rest and set up camp deep in the forest just near some mountains under some trees. Anko and Naruko sat by a fire with Naruko sleeping on Anko's lap with Anko looking down on Naruko's face calmly brushing her hair with a warm smile on her gorgeous face. Anko insisted that Naruko should sleep while she will take the first watch and be on guard for any wild animals... Just when Anko was about to get something from her back pack, she felt Naruko shift in her sleep, and looked to see she was sweating and clutching her eyelids shut and moaning in some sort of pain. Anko placed her right palm on Naruko's forehead, and she could feel she was burning up fast...

 _'(Sigh) Oh god...She's having those dreams about mysterious woman again...It took a while for them to go away before she could sleep comfortable without acting crazy and having on of those wild episodes...I better wake her up before something bad happens to her out here, and there isn't a Yamanaka for miles and miles away, and I'm not even that good with Fuuinjutsu to help her!'_

Anko nudged Naruko on her shoulders a little, and whispered "Naruko...Naruko-chan, wake up... please...(Face cringes in to a concerned look)wake up"...

Naruko's temperature started to go down a little and she slowly opened her eyes which flashed to an all black with a red large tomoe before going back to their normal white scerla and blue iris with black pupils. This made Anko worry a little and give a brief look of confusion, but decided put it aside as something not important. Naruko blinked twice and looked up to Anko who said to her...

"You were having those dreams again about that strange woman of yours...Did you see her again?...What happened?"

Naruko nodded and was about speak before she sensed a strange chakra source that was calling to her from inside her mind making her freeze a bit, but look over to Anko and respond...

"Anko-chan...I'm sensing some kind of strange chakra signature not far from us. Can you sense it too?"

"Not exactly...I can't seem to get a good grasp on it well enough. But I can feel as if I'm loosing some of my chakra a little...and it sort of tickles. I think that's the chakra radiation the Gondaime Hokage was talking about! Naruko-chan, try and pin point this chakra source's location and lead us there before it dissapears. Can you do that?".

Naruko nodded in agreement and stood up from where she was sitting. She briefly closed her eyes, and tried her best to search for the chakra source. In about 8 seconds flat she found the location, but before she could stop locking on to it, images of pure red eyes with ripple patterns appeared before her in the blink of an eye, and other images of a tall shadowed beast with ten tentacles swaying slowly behind it as it appears to be standing in front of a thousand dead bodies of man and woman impaled by large Bone-like sticks going up to 10 ft and hundreds of Astroids where falling everywhere from the sky with the moon having a upside-down red(with a black outline) coma on it. The images caused Naruko to fall onto her right knee with her eyes shut closed which caused Anko to rush over to her side the second she noticed Naruko would collapse...

"Naruko-chan! Are you okay?!" said Anko. Naruko slowly stood up and opened her eyes to wipe them and see some sort black liquid coming down from his eyes. She quickly wiped it on her clothes before Anko could see it, and replied to her "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a little headache".

"Naru-chan, I think you should sleep for bit and rest. I'll go investigate-

"No seriously. I'm fine, Anko-chan. I can go on. Now, follow me. I sensed the signature just up in one of those caves. Those Kumo shinobi were right along, but I still cant figure out how they got effect by this chakra source how we aren't. This chakra is just as poisonous as Bijuu chakra. It feels like something is stretching my coils, and I feel a little dizzy at the same time. And not in a good way. Let's go".

Both Naruko and Anko climbed up a mountain and got to a dark cave with a cliff showing how far they have climbed which was quite high by the looks of it from their view. As soon as they arrived, Anko looked around to notice anything strange about the outside of the cave. She took a step closer and said to Naruko...

"Na-Naruko-chan...You need to come and see this...now. The outside of this cave has all the symbols of the clans, villages, lands, elements and even astrology symbols. There is this one symbol that's encrusted in gold here. Have you seen something like this before?". Naruko took a step closer to the walls of the cave, and gasped in surprise as she responded to Anko "Ha-hai, Anko-chan! I've...seen it in my dream...the one I had just now...Anko-chan-

"(sigh)I know, I know. This could get you some answers on why you had those dreams and what do they mean exactly. But if it get's too dangerous I'll have to call for back up and we'll leave the area before either of us gets effected like those Kumo Nin...Hmmmm(narrowing eyes)...The radiation has stopped somehow like it never existed...that's strange".

Without any second thoughts in mind, Naruko and Anko continued into the cave, not even noticing that the gold symbol got sucked into the cave, and the other symbols flashed crimson red for second before reverted back to normal with the ink looking a few seconds fresh.

Naruko and Anko entered the cave, and looked to see the exact some gold symbol engraved on the wall and an Egyptian sarcophagus standing up straight in the very center of the dark cave. Naruko looked confused at the human shaped box and looked up Anko as she said to her "Anko-chan. Is this some sort of tomb? I've seen places like this in a couple of history books at the Konoha Library and a couple of other books before."

"It is a tomb(narrows eyes). Orochimaru took me to one before. It was the tomb of Madara Uchiha. That human shaped casket you're seeing is called a sarcophagus, and they are only made for people who were considered to be very powerful royalty or sometimes people who are acclaimed as great shinobi or gods. From what I've learned from that pedo-teme, only one was made. And it was for- (Eye widened and gasp)...the-".

Naruko was about ask what Anko meant by that, but unintentionally stepped on a small blade that stuck on her toe, causing the blue-eyed transgender blonde to cringe in pain at the feeling something stab her toe. The blood from her bleeding toe got into one of the small open holes on the ground, and the entire room was lit with red glowing symbols as smoke started to erupt from the ground with the entrance to cave closing shut by some large door like rock. Just by mere reflexes, Anko snapped out of her shock and stood in front of Naruko to protect from whatever trouble could arise from the sarcophagus. In just about three minutes, the smoke was sucked back into the ground and the symbols vanished. Anko looked to see that the sarcophagus was gone and in it's place was a woman that was 5'1 feet tall just as tall as anko, and the woman was dressed in nothing but a Haori that was held closed by a red sash adored by a black 6-pointed star that has a small eight pointed star inside with a large black dot in the center.

The haori exposed the woman's long legs and curvacious figure along with a little something that made Anko eye-widen briefly which is an erect 9 inch long and 2inches wide penis being visible as the shaft went over the sash, and gave her large D-cup bust an impressive cleavage. The woman also appeared to have a red magmenta necklace, and from behind her are 9 small black balls levitating easily as they were spinning in a slow anti-clockwise motion. For facial features, the woman has a gorgeous heart shaped face, small lips adored with grey lip gloss, eyes that are a pure crimson red with a ripple-pattern in them, short neck-length grey hair that has a few fringes covering her forehead and two bangs covering the sides of her face hiding her ears, and lastly are two small demon-like horns poking out of the corners of her head.

The woman smirked at a surprised Naruko and Anko who were at a lose for words...

"You..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Naruko stepped forward unknowingly as Anko was still too shocked to notice what was going one. Naruko stopped just 4 steps away from the red-headed woman who walked closer to Naruko and keeled before her and caressed her left whiskered cheek, then came closer capturing Naruko in a kiss which got the blond transgender Uzumaki eyes to leak out dark black liquid again, and black veins began to appear from the sides of Naruko's face as the kiss happened. The grey-haired hermaphrodite pulled back from the kiss to breath, then smiled warmly with her red eyes gleaming and spoke...

"I finally get to see you, in the flesh...Naruko... **Otsutsuki**...".

Anko finally snapped out of her stupor and saw Naruko standing frozen from the red-headed woman's touch and kiss then narrowed her eyes as she rushed forward with a kunai in hand and stabbed the red-headed female right in the center of her forehead and quickly grabbed Naruto and jumped back from the woman who was still kneeling and not moving from the kunai stabbed right into her forehead.

 _'FUCK! HOW CAN SUCH A PERSON EXIST?! That woman!...she's-...she is the sage of the Six paths! The Rikudo Sennin! All these years of Naru_ _k_ _o telling me about h_ _er_ _dreams, and_ _s_ _he was actually dreaming about her_ _all this time_ _! God, this can't be right!_ _I fucking curse the day that son of bitch Orochimaru ever told me about this woman!_ _'_ was what Anko was thinking before she snapped out of her thoughts and looks to see the red-headed woman slowly standing up and taking the kunai covered in black liquid out from her forehead and throwing it away with the wound in her forward not even bothering to close up after she took the kunai out. She looked at a shocked and terrified Anko and said to her...

"...Well...that wasn't polite...".

"I know who are" said Anko immediately ater the woman's statement as she glared at the woman in front of her and continued "Your the sage of the six paths. Your name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki, isn't it?...ANSWER ME YOU OLD FOSSIL!".

"(Eyebrow raised) Correct, but you have intrigued me...Mitarashi-chan...From Master-sama's memory of you, you seem to be the closest thing to family she can think of, put aside the many other compains she has, but you certainly are the most important one of them all. You know me from the teachings of the snake sannin Orochimaru...and you bare an altered version of his heaven curse seal. It seems you are the first female before me to be in total surrender to our Master-sama...Naruko-sama(smirk). Not that I don't mind it-

"Cut the crap you fictional bitch! What did you do to Naruko?!"

The woman now identified as Hagoromo looked at Anko and said to her "I am finishing what I long started when she was a child. I am altering her DNA to suit my mother's own DNA, and the proof of me doing so before is the 'extra' sex organ she has between her legs which I have noticed from Naruko's memory that you were the first to take her virginity. Do not worry or fret...some of Kushina's DNA will mostly remain...but I can't say the same for the yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. I don't want to rob a well-deserving mother a child(chuckles)that isn't something I would do, no matter who the mother may be, especially the one who gave birth to our Master-sama...Now then, will you please calm down and stopped sending snake summons to Senju Tsunade? I am anything but a threat to you and _**o**_ _ **ur**_ Master-sama. You do know that I am a good person after all, don't you?".

Anko narrowed her eyes, and looked to Naruko who was now unconscious in her arms occasionally shaking then moaning sensually with her crotch making a wet stain on her jumpsuit paints. She looked back to Hagoromo and responded "I have every right to be cautious of you. Naruko-chan has been having all sorts of Nightmares about you, and you don't seem to live up to what history has to say about your personality OR your-...gender. Now why are you here, and what do you want with Naruko-chan. And why do you keep calling her your- no, **OUR** Master?!"

"Your right. History has easily been very stereo-typical about me, especially my gender so to speak(eye widens). But do not fret, I shall answer your questions...Mitarashi-chan. I am here to simply serve and protect Master-sama, just as you do too, and the many other woman before and after you will too. Why you ask? I was ordered by my mother who is the former leader of my clan. She gave birth to me for the sole purpose to be by Master-sama's side and make any single wish she demands to be absolutely true no matter what kind of command it may be. Call me a subbie if you have to, but don't lie to yourself saying you wouldn't feel the same way as I do about our Master-sama(smirks) Your 'special moment' with her was anything but normal, and you immediately closed yourself from any other ties you had with anyone the moment Master-sama was done turning you into the woman you are now _(Anko glares at her for a second, but looks down to her feet with a blush on her cheeks, then looks back up to Hagoromo with her eyes narrowed)"_.

"What do I want from him?...To answer that, you need to understand Master-sama's faith wasn't exactly what anyone would portray it to be. I know you believe she is special, and you are without a doubt in mind and in actual fact correct. But why is she special in the first place?...Is it to save the world from those who wish to rule it or destroy it? Or is she special for the fact she **willllll** decide to either to rule it...or destroy it? By her new written destiny, it is the latter.

Before that, it was the former. Naruko-sama was meant to carry the world's sorrows on her back and be judged as the human being to never succeed in anything and always looked down upon even she is hailed as a hero of the Elemental nations, putting aside that the world knows she is the first Hermaphrodite. She was meant to work hard and live a hard life to achieve ultimate greatness that would be used to stop my mother's mindless beast form in the ultimate battle to save the world. But my mother didn't wish for that so she gave her the second destiny. Which was to become apart of The Greatest clan in the galaxy, Universe and the entire cosmos as a whole...The Otsutsuki clan...

My Mother has destined Naruko-sama to be her heir, and will surpass her Godly power through infinite leaps and bounds never seen before by any of the past Matriarchs of the clan, and nothing else can or will surpass Naruko-sama. So far, she has lived the life of the Former destiny for the first few years of her life. Now that I am here...she will receive the latter destiny completely, and live to be the greatest being to ever come to live.(chuckles) I understand that she wishes to be so, but she just can't find the reason why...a normal human being would always have a reason to do something...but Naruko-sama and myself and the rest of our clan are not human beings. We do things because we decide to do it just like leaving our home galaxy and coming to the Milky way Galaxy. We don't necessarily need a reason for it, because there is no one above us to tell us other wise, as we are the celestial beings, born from the Celestial Sapian King. Naruko-sama is now destined to be Amazing not to protect her precious people, or fight those who wish to make the Earth into their own vile and disgusting image. She will become a being of Godship, just...for the hell of it(smirks)".

At this...Anko looked down at the unconscious form of Naruko in her arms, and frowned as she said...

"Her mother didn't wish for that to be her life-

"Nor did she want him to be a Jinchuriki. I may not have known Kushina Uzumaki, but I understand how she feels about Naruko facing her current destiny. No mother wants to see her child live a life of living off the suffering of their enemies, killing and taking souls, and destroying anything in their path, and mind you- have sex with just about any woman in the world whether they want to or not. But it's either this, or die having to live the next 84 years in regret of pursuing a dream she could only live for 2 to 3 years and face more problems no human can withstand that will further drive you into a deep suicidal depression, and for some dumb reason, get castrated by a person she once considered a brother who is actually anything but that.

Naruko-sama has great potential in her, and it would have been wasted on being a pathetic child of prophecy to bring just temporary peace to these nations, and I know EXACTLY...what I'm talking about when I mean temporary ' **peace'**. It is way my mother decided to change that for her...and the destiny of the Otsutsuki clan...I know what you will do for Naruko-sama, and I admire your dedication and the unparallelled passion you have for her, as I have said before, you turned your back on everyone after our Master-sama deflowered in public, and you loved every moment of it as you still touch yourself at how it must have been embracing the change you went through in front of so many eyes openly judging you...and you didn't give a damn either way.

You would follow her deep into the depths of hell and back to give her heaven on Earth, and it's way I- no, she will need you in her life ALL the time. Even though Naruko-sama will be able to do things one her own without anyone's help now, she will still need a woman like yourself to keep her sane through the times that are to come in her life...Besides, I highly doubt she'll still be the same from her current evolution from Human to Otsutsuki. Many of those before my mother have failed to stay sane and not get their judgment clouded by power. Please, Mitarashi-chan, our Master-sama and myself will need you themost out of everyone else. You are after all, the first woman in her life."

Anko kept quiet for a while as she looked at Naruko's unconscious form...then nodded as she walked up to Hagoromo and handed over Naruko to Hagoromo and said...

"I have a plan to get the clan recognized in the fire country and I'm sure you can pull it off with the influence you have made with Naruko-chan, but this means that she'll will never get to know her real parents. I will be robbing her of her real inheritance here(frowns deeply)".

"Inheritance? Is that what you are worried about?" asked Hagoromo with an eyebrow raised but continued "Anko-chan, Master-sama is now official Inheriting not only this planet and the rest of the others in grand total, but the Milky way Galaxy as you know it. She may be loosing her father's inheritance, but she will gain so much more then just a house, a few S-rank techniques and the special vote to the Hokage seat. You honestly have nothing to worry about, aside from Master-sama being placed under the CRA when she is older causing us to share her male sex organ with other woman, which again I'm sure you wouldn't mind even in the slightest _(smirks at Anko's blush)_. Now please, let's follow through with your plan. I'm eager to here what you have in mind".

With that, Anko and Hagoromo left the cave and went to the Estate of the Fire Daimyo in purple vortex leaving the cave to be permanently closed by the same rock covering the entrance...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _AN/: I'm planning on changing a lot of stuff but I'll stick to other things from the orginal Black Heaven: Naruto's Legacy. The next update will be a Naruto x Multi-Anime crossover with Naruto being a man of a few words and also being super dark in the honor of Samhain Otsutsuki's Naruto the Monster. Sorry for any mistakes that I made as I will be sure to correct them before I make the second chapter of this story. Until then, I'll see ya later and don't forget to spread the word about me if you can_

 _Thanks!_


End file.
